


An Unfortunate Surprise

by Spencil



Series: Dream SMP but make is Sad [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream SMP Spoilers, Wilbur is dead, Wilbur is having a good day till Tommy show’s up, cannon-typical swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencil/pseuds/Spencil
Summary: Wilbur had told Tommy he would see him soon, he didn’t mean like this.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP but make is Sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191413
Kudos: 67





	An Unfortunate Surprise

Wilbur was working on a new song, something he could show Phil when he was revived, something cursed but was still catchy and could be overlooked when first reading the lyrics. For once he was alone, no Shlatt or Mexican Dream to bother him while he worked. He took advantage of the time he had alone, and might have spent a bit too long laying around while it was quiet. But now he sat with his guitar and scribbled out different cords he could use in his latest work.

When he had first gotten here, wherever here was, it had been stifling how quiet it was. Even with Shlatt already causing a ruckus with his drinking by the time he popped in. Without the noise of Pogtopia and the SMP around, it was numbing in the beginning. There was no Tommy to yell at, or Techno to plan with, no Tubbo giving him intel on his once enemy. Even Phil, for the small amount of time he saw him. He regretted that the most, not the part where he died, but not spending more time with his dad before he did. Though he supposed that would have made it even harder for Phil, regardless of how long the other had lived, and how many he had seen die. 

There was one thing that Wilbur loved about the afterlife though. The clarity he felt when he arrived. His head felt lighter, both in not actually carrying weight and in a more metaphorical way as well. He didn’t have those anxious thoughts anymore. Being able to go long periods of time without suspicion fueling his paranoia. Wilbur honestly wasn’t sure when he had cracked completely, it had been a slow thing for sure. But now he could look back at everything with a new light, with a calmer mind and see how deranged he had actually been. 

He put his guitar down, at this rate he wouldn’t be getting anything done anyway. So instead he went over what he would do when he woke up again, out there in the ‘real’ world. He spent a lot of time contemplating it since speaking with Tommy and Tubbo, not that he knew whether he would remember any of his time here or not. He could forget everything from his time being dead, maybe even some of his time alive. Or he could end up remembering everything, maybe even gaining the memories of that crazy son of a bitch Ghostbur.

The first thing he would do is apologize to Tommy for how he treated him at the end. He would apologize to a lot of people, but Tommy would be first. Then Phil, he might even see if he could stay with him for awhile. Relive some older happier memories from his childhood being raised by the ‘Angel of Death’. He would probably join Techno with whatever new Government destroying plan he had, if there even was still any government left. He figured Eret was still in power, but wasn’t sure if he was still an asshole or not. ‘Fuck Eret’ after all.

Though now that Dream was in prison he probably could hang up the fight for Freedom coat. He was, after all, the reason for Wilbur starting his drug van turned revolution. Wilbur didn’t like being told what he was and wasn’t allowed to do. He could go visit the bastard, just to watch him rot a bit. After what he did to Tommy, he would love that. To just sit in silence and see how Dream operated now that he had been caught.

It was odd, having felt Tommy so close to death then he just stepped away. His souls had walked right up to the precipice, but he had just walked away and left a door big enough for Wilbur to sneak through and talk to him a bit. It felt a bit like right now. That closeness to death that Tommy held for so long.

Right now. Wilbur furrowed his brow, Tommy shouldn’t be in any more danger. He won, Dream was in prison and the discs were in his enderchest. So why did he feel dead.

“Why do you feel so close to death Tommy?” He asked the space around him.

“Cuz I am dead, Will” Wilbur shot up from where he was sitting, but he didn’t dare turn around.

He waited for a moment with held breath before letting out a nervous chuckle “Good to know I’m going crazy in the afterlife now.” He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever would listen that he wouldn’t hear a reply. Or that it was just Shlatt pulling a sick prank on him.

“Oh come on you asshole turn around” He couldn’t, it sounded so similar to him, to Tommy.

“You’re Tommy impressions gotten better Mexican Dream” Wilbur clenched his fits and shook where he stood.

“What? You have gone crazy, haven’t you?” They sounded closer now, and it brought such fear to Wilbur that it kept him in place “Wilbur you Bitch, look at me!” He was forcibly turned around by the familiar hands of a boy he considered family as much as Phil.

“Oh look at you, you dumb bitch. Don’t cry, I’m the one that should be sad!” Tommy yelled in his face, while Wilbur brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. He’s not sure when he started crying, but he didn’t really care right now. He looked the other over for a moment. He was still the same giant he remembered, some more scars maybe and a tired look a 16 year old shouldn’t have. But the fire wasn’t gone, even in the afterlife, Tommy held onto his burning radiance that made Wilbur for a moment think that maybe he had been reborn rather than the other dying. But he knew that wasn’t the case, he was still light and he felt Tommy here. Unmistakably dead.

“Tommy-“. He choked on the words as he wrapped the other in a hug. He felt the other begin to shake with tears of their own and arms came up around him. “Tommy you’re not supposed to be here now. You had already won Tommy”

“You’re not suppose to be here”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I enjoy writing sad things quite a bit, haha. I’m not sorry.  
> I appreciate any comments!


End file.
